The computer has become a standard in every office and most every home. Many computer users are tied to the computer by a conventional “wired” keyboard and “wired” mouse. In the last several years, though, the wireless keyboard and wireless mouse have become increasing popular. While there are many advantages to these wireless devices, both the keyboard and the mouse must be placed on a hard surface to function properly. As a result, the wireless keyboard and mouse are typically placed on the desk or table in front of the computer monitor, as with a conventional “wired” keyboard and “wired” mouse. This same situation often occurs with laptop computers. Users are therefore forced to position themselves directly in front of the keyboard and mouse, and adjust their back and sitting position accordingly. This stationary positioning can quickly lead to fatigue and eye strain.
Ideally, the computer user would be able to easily and quickly adjust to the most comfortable and ergonomically correct position for typing and use of the mouse, potentially reducing fatigue and eye strain.